


Sirius

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's free challenge. Marauders' first trip to Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius

Caroline Pettigrew was a short woman and fairer than her son, but her dark eyes were sharp as she spoke to Annabelle Black. Sirius held out his hand when his mother nudged him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mrs Pettigrew," he said.

"You're a very sweet boy, Sirius," Caroline said.

Sirius caught Peter's eye and shrugged. Peter smiled shyly back at him.

A bit dim, Sirius thought, but smart enough not to offer his own hand to Sirius's mother. They knew each other vaguely from various Ministry occasions. Sirius stepped closer to Peter as his uncle and cousins arrived.


End file.
